


coffee made me love you

by HanzoHasashi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Hotel, M/M, jack loves his coffee, lots of coffee, maybe a little bit of smut but not really, more coffee, working at hotel managment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoHasashi/pseuds/HanzoHasashi
Summary: Jack drops some coffee on a cute guy (yes it's mark) and then discovers that he's his new co-worker, how does he deal with it?





	coffee made me love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> -this is my first fanfic I've ever written so it's not gonna be amazing or the best, i just hope you like it :)  
> -also this was made just because i was bored i don't know if i'll finish it.  
> -note that English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes with grammar or spelling please let me know.  
> -whenever you see this line ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ it means that the story transported from jack to mark or from mark to jack.  
> please enjoy :)

Jack hated it, he hated everything about his job, from his boss to his co-workers, even the job itself. He regrets that he decided to study hotel management, his teachers actually told him that the job sucks and that it doesn’t pay well, but he studied it anyway. Why? He didn’t know the answer himself.

“That’s it, I’m quitting this fucking job”. But what would he work as? He did study art before hotel management but he dropped out of college and he doesn’t have any kind of experience, so that’s not an option. He also was the drummer of a band called raised to the ground, but the band fell apart as they started studying in college and looking for jobs.

“Jack… JACK. Come on wake up already”. Wade, Jacks co-worker said. “The break time is over, we need to get back to our jobs or Bob will fuckin’ kill us”. Bob was Jack’s boss, he was such an asshole, he doesn’t let Jack go home until all of his work is done, even if he sleeps in the shitty hotel. “Okay, okay. I’m awake, just try to be gentler next time”. Says Jack with his eyes barley open.

It’s 8pm, which is normally when Jack’s work is done. While he gathers his stuff to go home, Bob comes to him. “Hey, so you might be wondering why Ryan didn’t come to work today”. Ryan was jack’s co-worker, they always fought and mostly didn’t agree with each other. “Yes…” Jack said. “Well he called me earlier today and said that he has some problems with his heart and that he will have a surgery soon, so he won’t be able to come to work for a month or so”. Although Jack didn’t like him, he didn’t wish him any harm. “Oh, I wish he gets better soon” said jack nervously. “but that’s not all what I wanted to tell you, you know that a month is a long time and we can’t continue with one less worker, so starting from this Monday a new guy will start working here, Mark fischbach if you’re interested”. Jack frowned “so why tell me out of everyone else?” “It’s because I know about the fighting with Ryan and not getting along thing and it really slowed down our work, so I’m asking you kindly to be friends with this new guy, even if you didn’t like him, okay?” Said Bob with a different tone than before. “I’ll try my best, don’t worry about it.” He licked his lips. “Also tell wade about Mark just so he knows”. Jack nodded.

Jack hurried up and picked up his stuff and caught up with wade, who was also his neighbor. Most of the time they come to work and leave together. They also have a game night every Friday, along with his other neighbor, Matthew Patrick.

“So what did he want from you?” Wade asked. “Nothing really, he just told me that Ryan won’t be coming to work and a new guy will replace him.” They got into wade’s car and drove home. “Are you ready for the game night?” Jack sounded excited because they were playing the demo for a game called ‘prey for the gods’ which is inspired by his favorite game ‘shadow of the colossus’. “Hell yeah I am” wade answered “let’s go”.

Jack knocked on the door. Matt opened the door and said “are you two ready to kick some ass?” Jack answered “hell yeah!” they sat down and Matt brought the snacks and started the game. Matt was a game nerd, he over analyzes stuff and understands game stuff on a whole new level.

An hour has passed and they have finished the game. Jack was not disappointed, he actually really liked it and was looking forward to the full game. Then Matt started some Mario Kart 8, Wade usually wins, he won 8 times, Jack won 4 times and Matt won 3 times. Then they played some Mortal Kombat X and took turns.

“Holy shit! It’s 2am, how the fuck did time pass this fast?!” Jack said sounding extremely surprised. “I really need to go right now, we have to pick Felix from the airport at early morning, you coming Wade?” “Yes, just wait up a little bit”. They said their goodbyes and went home.

 

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

 

“What a fuckin’ asshole!” Mark whispered to himself after quitting his job at a terrible hotel in Arizona. He drove home, went to his room and closed the door. He hated his family, they always were mean to him and didn’t understand him the way he wanted, blaming him for everything, treating him as if he was an animal of some kind. He wasn’t a social bird at all, he never talks to his family and doesn’t have friends, he just hated his life.

Now, he needs a new job. He was saving money to move to LA, he heard that the jobs over there are far better than the jobs here, and now he finally has the money to go live there, alone. He was planning to start a new life, new friends and a new job. He sent his CV to a hotel he heard is pretty good. The next day, he got an email from the hotel saying that he was accepted and he will be under practice for a month, and if he does well, he will work there for as long as he wants. He was so happy, he booked a ticket to LA, chose a house and got all his items ready.

At the morning of the next Saturday, Mark was in the airport, he finished all the requirements and he’s just sitting down, waiting for his plane. It wasn’t the best, but it was decent. After he got into the plane, the flight was delayed for 30 minutes due to the weather. The plane took off, the food was terrible, good thing he brought some food. And finally, the plane landed, and everything was good for now.

After he got out from the plane and finished all the requirements, he went through the crowd of people whom were waiting for someone to take them out of the airport. He wasn’t expecting anyone, he was just taking a taxi to his new house. Suddenly, a guy bumps into him and drops his Starbucks coffee on him, staining his shirt. “I’m so so sorry, w-wait here, I have s-some wet wipes, let me…” the guy was panicking but he was cut off by Mark saying “no no no, it’s okay I’ll just clean it when I get home” Mark was trying to stay calm, he didn’t want to make any problems. “Here they are, at least clean it now so it doesn’t stay… W-Wade go grab Felix, I’ll stay here till everything is okay” then Mark immediately said “no really it’s okay, it's just a shirt, go see your friend, everything will be fine.” The guy didn’t know what to do and said “thank you for understanding and sorry again for the shirt.” And he left.

Mark sighed, cleaned the shirt and then stopped a taxi. He was thinking about that guy, he looked so adorable when he was nervous, Mark wanted to know him better but there wasn’t time for that. He also was nervous about his interview with that hotel tomorrow. It took him about 20 minutes to reach his house. He paid the taxi driver, dragged his suitcase and opened the door. That’s it, that was the first step to his new life done. He was too tired to change his clothes, so he just stayed in his boxers and took a deep sleep.

 

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

 

Jack woke up early in the morning, he needed to go to the airport to pick up his friend from high school Felix, he was away for a holiday in Sweden for 2 months. Jack brushed his teeth, got dressed up and met with Wade. They went to the airport together and when they arrived, they realized that they were 30 minutes earlier so they went to Starbucks and grabbed some coffee. Jack loved coffee, it was his favorite drink. Even though he was Irish, he didn’t drink that much.

Five minutes till Felix’s plane arrives. Jack still hasn’t finished his coffee so he took it with him. They arrived at the place they were supposed to be in, then Jack told Wade that he thinks he saw Felix, he was so excited so he ran to him, then all of a sudden, he bumps into a guy and drops his coffee on him, so he apologizes, gives him some wet wipes and leaves. Jack then looks super embarrassed and his cheeks look red. Finally, he sees Felix and hugs him since they are really close friends. They get into the car, chat a little and plan to meet up tomorrow and then drop Felix at his house.

 

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

 

Mark was heading to the hotel to have his interview today, his boss introduced himself saying “hello, my name is Bob Muyskens and I am the headmaster of this hotel, let’s see here, so Mark Fischbach, 27 years old. I’ll ask a few questions and please answer wisely, okay?” Mark was a bit nervous “okay.”  
“What experience do you have in hotel management?”  
“I have a degree in hotel management and I worked at a hotel in Arizona for 7 months.”  
“And why did you leave that hotel and come here?”  
“To be honest that hotel didn’t pay well and everyone there didn’t treat me well, so I came here since I’ve heard this hotel is better.”  
And he asked a few more questions, everything went okay and decent enough.

 

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

 

Jack woke up, had a shower, put on some clothes, drank coffee of course and went with Wade to work. It was time to meet this new co-worker, he wasn’t very excited but he was trying to befriend him. Then he walks in the door to his surprise…..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this  
> like I said I don't know if i'll finish this so if you like it please leave some kudos and tell me in the comments what you liked about it and what you didn't and maybe leave suggestions for the next chapter if i do one.


End file.
